


my favorite view

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 8, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin's Route, Mystic Messenger Day 8, MysticTober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: Jumin orders some ice cream after their dinner together, and it leads to a moment that’s a lot sweeter than any dessert.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	my favorite view

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'ice cream' / 'games.' I chose ice cream! 
> 
> this is set after the story mode at 11pm on day 8 of Jumin’s route, the one where they’re having dinner together. enjoy! ♡

“I don’t want anyone to interfere with this perfect moment. I want to focus on you,” Jumin spoke softly, waving the chief of security away. Her somber expression lifted slightly at his words, and even though she wished she could see Jaehee walk through the door of the penthouse, she smiled for his sake. 

“We will continue our dinner,” he smiled, lifting his glass of French wine to his lips once more. She watched him, hoping that Jaehee would make it home safely. His eyebrows raised as he swallowed, his gaze drifting towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll have to check the dessert menu,” he spoke, the tone of his voice growing lighter as the minutes went by. That lifted her soul slightly; she truly wanted Jumin’s issues to be solved. The arranged marriage, his father’s divorce, finding Elizabeth the 3rd, it was all weighing on his soul and becoming more than he could bear. But that’s why she had come, and that’s why she would stay. 

The chef came over, smiling happily as Jumin requested some options for dessert. 

“I made some ice cream yesterday. Your favorite flavor, if you’d like it, sir,” the chef offered, making her ears perk up. Jumin had said he wasn’t very fond of sweet things, so it was interesting to hear that he had a favorite flavor of ice cream. 

He looked back to her, his eyes bright. 

“Do you like vanilla?” he wondered, and she smiled, nodding quickly. 

“Please,” Jumin said to the chef, speaking a quiet thank you. He then turned back to her, making her light up again at the softness of his gaze. 

“Thank you for enduring the hysterics of today,” he spoke, his gaze falling a little as he sighed. Her heart was constantly aching for him, but as she watched a storm brewing in his eyes, it twinged painfully. They’d sat on either end of the dining table for the duration of their meal, but in that moment, the seemingly short distance was much too far. 

She slowly stood, smoothing her skirt as she walked to the opposite end of the table, sitting to his left in the chair closest to him. When she was settled, she looked up at him and met his curious stare. 

“You were too far away,” she breathed out in a quiet laugh, flushing slightly at the almost amused smile on his face. 

“I don’t mind in the least,” he said quietly, admiring her in a way that made her heart flutter uncontrollably. 

Before he could say anymore, the chef returned with a small bowl of ice cream. Two spoons were nestled in the bowl for their use, and Jumin spoke another polite thank you before they were alone again. He pulled his sleeves back from his wrists slightly, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

“Would you like the first taste?” he asked. She nodded, watching with a smile as he took one of the spoons and scooped a delicate bite onto it. She reached up, prepared to receive the spoon from him, but he instead held it towards her. She blushed, realizing that he intended to feed it to her. 

A gentle, childlike excitement sparkled in his grey eyes, and it made her grin. She leaned forward after gathering her confidence, closing her lips around the spoon and pulling the ice cream into her mouth. It was quite cold on her tongue, but the flavor was delicately rich and not too sweet. It helped keep the smile on her face, and the cool temperature assisted in soothing her warm cheeks some. 

“Your shyness is unfathomably cute,” he chuckled, her stomach flipping and her eyes widening at his words. She ducked her head, hearing him let out another breathy laugh. 

“Forgive me,” he spoke lightly, resting his hand over hers as it rested on the table. His fingers were cold but incredibly soft, his grip gentle. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, an abundant warmth spreading through her body. She didn’t know how he managed to be so sweet when his world was falling apart, and it amazed her to no end that he was still endlessly concerned about her well-being. 

“Thank you. Tonight has been lovely,” she told him, seeing his soft smile widen as he gently lifted her hand to press a kiss to it. She bit her lip, an insistent heat burying under her skin. It had grown hotter in the penthouse, or maybe it was just her, but she remembered that he’d mentioned a rooftop garden and decided to change up the scenery. 

“Would you mind if we went up to the garden you talked about?” she wondered, his hand still holding hers. He blinked at her thoughtfully, nodding once before placing her hand gently on the table. 

“Of course, princess,” he spoke, making her chest feel tighter as he stood and straightened his suit vest. She stood to join him, smiling when he pulled the chair out from behind her so she could step out. 

He held the door for her as they exited his penthouse and moved to the elevator, two bodyguards following behind them silently. 

The doors slid open into the fresh air, a cool breeze gliding over her skin as she took in the sight before her. The sky was dark, but the lights of the city around them bathed everything in a warm glow. She could already see a multitude of plants and assorted flowers, an easy curving her lips upwards. 

“Wow,” she breathed, quickly stepping out to look around. Jumin followed with a smile of his own, his footsteps echoing against the dark wood beneath them. The garden was lit softly, and there were multiple places to sit and admire the scene. 

They ascended a few steps before the full panorama of the sparkling city could be seen, and it was breathtakingly beautiful, a gentle laugh escaping her like a sigh. She pushed forward, walking towards the railing to get a better look. She took it all in, glancing back to see why Jumin hadn’t appeared at her side. 

As she turned around, he was only a few paces back, but she noticed that his eyes were only on her, adoration written all over his face. He was watching her like there was no other view he’d rather admire, like he’d never been happier. It made her cheeks redden again, the breeze doing little to help as his eyes softened on her and his smile grew. 

“What?” she asked, her fingertips tingling and her muscles beginning to ache from smiling so bright. He stepped closer to her, reaching to take her hand in his as the wind brushed the hair from his eyes. 

“I’ve only come up here on a few rare occasions. It’s not very inviting to me,” he told her, bringing himself so close that their chests were almost brushing. “But seeing you here has made it one of my favorite places in the world,” he spoke sincerely, reaching up with his other hand to brush his thumb along her cheekbone. Her throat had run dry, a feverish rhythm taking over her heart. 

Jumin leaned down towards her, letting his eyes fall closed and his forehead barely brush hers as she gazed up at him. 

“Please stay with me for just a little while longer,” he whispered, his warm breath gliding across the bridge of her nose and reinforcing the tint in her cheeks. His hand had moved to cup her cheek, but his eyes remained closed as he waited patiently for her reply. 

“I’ll stay, Jumin,” she whispered in return. His eyes opened slowly, holding her gaze with adoration so strong she swore she could feel it pressing against her ribs.

With a leap of her heart, she rose to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his once more. The hand that cradled hers tightened, his fingers splaying across her cheek and brushing the skin of her ear and neck. It rose goosebumps across her flesh, a warm tingle running down her spine. 

His lips felt like velvet against hers, the subtle taste of red wine and vanilla filling their kiss deliciously. Her free hand moved to steady herself against him, finding his arm and gripping slightly at the fabric of his shirt. 

It was Jumin who pulled away first, his warm breath rushing across her skin and making her smile. She realized how chilly it had gotten when he took a small step back from her, removing his hand from her face and making her shiver. 

It was so endearing for her to look up at him and see that he was blushing too, his eyes averted as he caught his breath quietly. 

“It’s gotten quite late,” he said, meeting her eyes again. She nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “You need your rest.” She tilted her head, smiling.

“So do you,” she said, squeezing his hand gently. He returned her smile and nodded once, glancing down at her lips once more before turning his head back in the direction of the elevator. 

They remained hand in hand, returning to the warmth with both of their hearts being set on each other’s happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee this one was so fun to write. i think writing Jumin is easiest for me right now, but I’m so glad that I’ve been able to challenge myself! thank you all sooooooooo much for all your kinds words and support!! <3
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
